


Graduation Day

by Sangerin



Category: Big Love
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rained on Graduation Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> More Sarah/Heather for Mab2701

It rained on graduation day, but Sarah didn't mind. The ceremony was moved inside, the speaker was drowned out by thunder and lightning, and Sarah got soaked running back to the dorms still wearing her cap and gown.

Heather was waiting for her. She put her arms around Sarah and kissed her, on the mouth, the way Sarah had thought about at nights.

'I love you,' said Heather. 'Happy Graduation.'

Sarah stared. 'Do you mean it?' she asked. 'I'm not hallucinating?'

'I hope not,' said Heather, 'Because if you are, then I am, too. And I'd rather this was true.'


End file.
